Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to a device for pre-treating a stain on fabric, and more particularly, to a portable enclosure for treating and transporting a garment.
Clothes can be easily stained from food, drink, oils or the like. In the past, soiled clothes may have been permanently stained unless they were immediately washed. There are now a number of commercial detergents and stain-removing formulas capable of removing stains from soiled clothes. However, it may not always be practical to immediately wash clothes. When traveling away from home, it can be even more impractical to immediately wash soiled clothes. In addition, if soiled clothes are not immediately washed, garments which come into contact with the soiled clothes may also be permanently stained.
Even with access to a sink and/or a washing machine, removing a stain from a soiled garment may be an unsanitary and unpleasant activity. For example, it may be preferred not to expose a kitchen sink to certain kinds of biological stains that may be on garments. As another example, the cleansers may irritate the skin, especially when kitchen gloves are not readily available.
While several devices and apparatuses have been made and used for pre-treating a stain on fabric, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.